Foxxay Family, Alone Time
by EvieWhite
Summary: It's Misty and Cordelia's five year anniversary so Zoe and Queenie offer to babysit for the weekend. Prompt sent via tumblr.


**Prompt: Zoe and Queenie babysit so that Cordelia and Misty can finally have some alone time. **

**Cordelia's POV**

Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with my girls, but since Luna was born Misty and I haven't had any alone time. We get about two seconds together between dinner and bath time and that's it. I've been so busy with my duties as supreme and Misty has her hands full between our daughters and running the greenhouse.

Tonight is our five ear anniversary, and thankfully Zoe and Queenie offered to babysit for the weekend. Misty and I want to go to the swamp for a well-deserved, romantic getaway.

I can't wait to kiss my wife without being interrupted by little Myrtle saying, "Ewwww mommies! Kissin' is gross!"

Looking myself over nervously, I finish applying my makeup and grab my small suitcase. "You ready Mist?"

My love is sitting on our bed, bouncing our seven month old baby in her arms. Little Luna Mae is giggling happily and Misty is smiling down at the girl like she holds all of the answers to the universe. These two have a special bond. Seeing them together is incredible. Luna has these huge eyes that lock onto Misty's whenever she's in the room.

Myrtle is sprawled out on the bed with them. She's only three and a half, she can't read, but she looks at the pictures in her books and makes up her own story to go alone with them. Myrtle is so wonderfully smart and talented, she's already living up to her name-sake.

"You look really pretty mommy" says Myrtle, grinning as she looks up at me.

"Yeah, she does baby." Misty bites the corner of her lip, making me blush. Her sunning ocean blue eyes seem to stare right through me. She always makes me melt with that look.

"Ready to go spend some time with Aunt Zoe, Uncle Kyle, and Aunt Queenie, Myr?"

"Yes!" My mini-me jumps up enthusiastically and grabs her bright pink suitcase, already lugging it to the front door of our little cottage. I tickle Luna's belly and kiss her cheek. She makes slobbery baby noises at me, which makes my heart swell with love.

Misty steals a quick kiss before the four of us make the short walk over to the Academy. We needed a private space for our own growing family that was still close to the school, so Misty and I bought a nice cottage right next door.

Myrtle skips ahead of us and into Miss Robichaux's. When we get inside, she's sitting in the center of a group of girls talking adamantly. She has everyone wrapped around her little finger.

"Hi Miss Cordelia, hey Miss Misty." The students smile over to us then turn back to our daughter. Zoe and Kyle come over to greet us too. The young council member scoops up Luna, cuddling her godchild close.

"Don't worry Misty, we'll take good care of them while you're away." Zoe says reassuringly. She must have noticed my wife's nervous expression.

"I know ya will. I'll just miss 'em." Misty kisses the top of Luna's blonde head and then squeezes Myrtle tight. I wrap my arms around both of the women in my life, hugging them close.

"Momma! Mommy! You're squishing me!" We let her free from our hug and giggle.

"You two should head out before it gets too late." Queenie says, gesturing to the darkening sky.

With one more kiss for each of our girls, Misty and I leave the academy together. We hold hands the whole way to the swamp, and walk to the shack in relative silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

When we're finally inside, Misty wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply. "Happy anniversary my love." Misty's voice is soft and sultry as she whispers in my ear. She laces her fingers through mine and leads me to the table. 'Close your eyes, darlin."

I raise my eyebrows in question but she just grins mysteriously and disappears into the other room. "Are your eyes closed?" She calls out after a minute.

"Yeah, what's going on?'

"Just keep 'em closed another second, alright." I can hear her footsteps coming closer until they stop right in front of me. "Okay, you can open."

I move my hands away but it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. When they do, I see my wife gazing at me lovingly, holding out a black velvet box containing the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen.

A delicate, gold chain with a gorgeous opal surrounded by sapphires lay in the box. I can't believe how gorgeous it is.

"Misty…Misty it's beautiful! Oh my god!"

She smiles so brightly, even outshining the jewels. "You like it? Myrtle helped me pick it out." Misty says happily. "Can I put it on you?"

I nod enthusiastically, completely I awe of my beautiful wife and this beautiful surprise. Misty hooks the clasp closed and sand back. "It's our girl's birthstones, October and September. It looks amazin' on you, Dee."

I don't know how to respond with words, so I tug Misty closer by her hips and kiss her intensely. She didn't have to do something like this. Misty's already given me the two most wonderful, precious gifts in the world, our two daughters.

_**Fin. **_


End file.
